We are developing a photoplethysmographic technique for assessing arterial blood hematocrit non-invasively. The intensity of light transmitted through a blood-perfused tissue is measured at two near-IR wavelengths. Based on the results of both theoretical and experimental studies, the measured intensities are calibrated in terms of blood hematocrit.